


Barbie's Dream Boathouse

by Missy



Category: Reno: 911!
Genre: Boats and Ships, F/M, Fake Character Death, Humor, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James isn't the only one who secretly survived the explosion at Tacos, Tacos, Tacos in season 5...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbie's Dream Boathouse

James Garcia stands in the doorway of his boathouse, waving Jones and Junior away. “Yeah, tell ‘em I say ‘boo’.” He rolls his eyes as they ride away in a cloud of dust.

Three steps and a closed door later and he’s finally back where he’s dreamed of being all morning. Shucking his jeans off, he dives into bed. “Coast’s clear,” he said, tucking the wad of Big Red he’d been chewing into his cheek

The patchwork quilt covering his bed stir before a blonde head pokes out. “Thanks,” she says, patting down her blonde hair. “Do they still think….”

“As a doornail. I knew Dangle’d be too distraught to run DNA tests on those stiffs,” he grins. 

She makes a dogwhistle-pitched sound. “You’re serious. You’re really serious? No more debts? No more stripping at the opening of hot dogs stands?”

“All of it gone,” he says. “It’s a whole new world baby.”

“Oh my God,” she said, throwing herself into his arms, kissing him furiously. “Oh. My God.” 

Garcia starts sucking on Clementine’s neck, unbuttoning her nightshirt. “Pink,” she mutters against the top of his head.

“Huh?” he makes a play for her breasts, treating them with such perfectly gentle reverence that she sighs and squeezes him close to her nipple. He suckles. She speaks.

“We’re painting the walls pink. Pepto pink. I’ve always wanted really pink walls when I finally moved for the last time,” she adds. Her mock-seriousness breaks as she wraps her arms back around his shoulders. His fingers slide gently, knowingly, down her breasts, lighting between her legs, and Clem’s eyes drift closed on a happy sigh. “Not that pink,” she sighs.

But she’s smiling.

They let the river keep rocking them all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Reno911!**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
